Opposites attract
by deviantalpaca
Summary: Camp Jupiter is destroyed and the Romans come to stay at camp half-blood. Everything is fine until Rachel finds out that Octavian will stay at her cave. Can the things get any worse? Will they possibly become friends and even develop feelings for each other? Will Octavian start trusting the Greeks? Read to find out! Rated K because I can.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites attract

(An Octachel/Rachtavian fanfiction)

Rachel's POV:

The war with Gaea was over, and somehow all of the seven survived. Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge managed to bring the Athena Parthenons to the camp and made peace with the Romans.

Everything would've been fine, but the Roman Camp was destroyed and all the Romans came to stay at the camp until it was reconstructed. Six months for Gods' sake!

I was somehow fine with it until I found out that a certain little brat will stay in my cave. Octavian.

* * *

><p>"But Chiron…"<p>

"I'm sorry Rachel. He's their augur. He doesn't have any option."

"Fine." I muttered. "But if he somehow gets injured by a blue plastic hairbush, it's not my fault."

"Oh Rachel, I don't think he is that bad."

"You have no idea…"

"Rachel, stop acting like a 5-years old. Besides, the Romans will arrive any minute now, so try to be nice to them."

"Okay…" I sighed. Those months will be a pure torture.

**(At dinner)**

After Chiron introduced us the Romans, they all sat at their tables.

I sat at the Apollo table, being the Oracle and all, when Octavian sat down next to me. He was as grumpy as usual, and he seemed to hate the idea of leaving his camp. He didn't notice me. As much as I despised him, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. It must have been hard to leave his home.

He muttered a short "Hello" before he just sat down there and started to eat his food.

* * *

><p>Octavian's POV:<p>

Our camp had been destroyed, and now we have to stay here for six months! Those Greeks are horrible. I don't trust them. And especially because of what they did to me…

Reyna says that I'm complaining too much. Well I can't help myself! And their camp can't compare to ours. It's just so, so… Well you got it.

I sat down at my table after offering some food to the Gods, they say it's kind of a tradition. I muttered a "Hello" without even looking at the campers. I just wanted this nightmare to end.

"Why hello to you too." I heard from a girl next to me. Then I noticed _her._ That redhead who claims that she is the Oracle of Delphi. I think it's fake. It just can't be real. Plus she is a mortal! A mortal for Jupiter's sake! And I heard that I have to stay in her cave. The things just get worse.

"What do you want _Oracle_?"I said.

"Well, I just greeted you back, I don't see a problem in that. Besides we will have to share my cave, wich I think is a stupid idea, so I think maybe we better get along." She said just for me to hear. "I hope you have brang your stuff because I will not give you one of my shirts."

"Do you think I am that idiot?"

She smiled. I can't help but realize how beautiful she was when she smiled. _Snap out of it! _I thought.

"Well, I don't think you are an idiot. I _know_ you are an idiot."

"Ooh, BUURN!" I heard some boy saying.

"Shut up Repair Boy!" I heard a girl say. I turned my face to them. I realized they were those Greeks from The Seven. That Vennus-err Aphrodite girl and that elphish … Hephy… Hepha… Hephaestus boy.

"Yes ma'am!" I heard him saying.

I hope this day will end soon.

**A/N: So how was it? It's my first fanfiction about those two and I ship them really hard. I'm planning on posting the next chapter these days. Blue cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**Deviantalpaca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing but my laptop and my imagination! Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Other bands, singers, serials and food belong to who owns them. I'm pretty sure that the humans are not owned by someone.**

Rachel's POV

After I finished ate my dinner I searched for Octavian. Not that I care about him, It's just that I don't want Chiron to blame me that I killed him or something like that. He was nowhere to be found. I headed to my cave, praying to the gods that he is there.

On the way there I heard footsteps. I reached for my hairbrush and I started to walk very slowly. Suddenly I bumped into something. Actually _someone._ I got my "weapon" and I hit the person in the head.

'Ow! What was that! I knew Greeks can't be trusted!'

Yep. Definitely Octavian.

'Oh you big Roman chicken, It's me. Rachel!' I said trying hard not to laugh.

'Rachel?! Why did you hit me? And is that a hairbrush? '

'Well it's dark outside and the woods are not really the safest place in the camp. Besides, I would hit you even if I already knew it was you. And yes it is a hairbrush. Now it's my turn to ask you: Why are you wandering alone here? I searched for you for almost 20 minutes!'

I know I sound like a freaked-out mom but this guy is going to get me into trouble. Not that I didn't had enough of it.

'Err… Well… You see… Umm… I…' He sounded a bit embarrassed.

'Just say it already.'

'I kinda tried to find the cave by myself…'

' _Tried to._ So why didn't you wait for me? I could show you the way.'

'I don't need help from a greek!' he snapped.

I know I could be angry at him for what he said but I understood how he was feeling. Maybe he was too selfish to ask for help. But he lost his home. I heard that the Romans usually built a camp in two or three days but there were seriously damages. They needed at least six months to rebuild all the camp. Plus they didn't have something like a strawberry farm to assure their money so it may take longer. I may act the same like him if I was in his shoes.

'Still not over that, huh?' I asked in a calm tone. He looked really surprised to see me acting casual after what he said. 'Listen Octavian, you may not like that you are staying here but stop acting like it's our fault. You should be happy that we won the war against Gaea. The things could have been worse. Just try to be a little optimistic, ok? Now come on. You should see my place.'

Octavian's POV:

We headed to a something that looked like a cave. Apparently this was her _place_. It was covered with ivy and it had a wooden door. She told me that first it was a shower curtain but she replaced it with a normal door because she wouldn't risk an attack while she is sleeping. She got a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The interior was something that looked like an artist's lab. The walls were all painted with some random scenes; there was a messy Queen-size bed with a laptop on it and some painting stuff, a mini fridge and a bookshelf. There was also a door that may have been the bathroom. One of the walls was full of "Imagine Dragons", "Ke$ha", "Doctor Who" and many other posters and plenty of photos with she and her friends. _As if you have friends _I thought. Great. Another reason to be depressed. I don't need friends.

'Yeah, I should have cleaned up a bit more here. I don't usually have visitors since the Giant war but I guess I can find you some space for your stuff. Would you mind helping me move the bed to the right?'

'Umm… sure.' I said. She smiled. We both pulled the bed in a corner. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Rachel opened it and I saw a green-eyed girl with wavy brown hair.

'Hey Katie! What brings you here?' Rachel said.

'I … umm… Chiron gave me these bags and this guitar and he told me to bring them here. He said you know what to do with them. Uhm… who is this?'

'Oh sorry. This is Octavian, the …August…'

'Augur' I said.

' Whatever. He is staying here until New Rome is rebuilt.'

'Umm… okay. Nice to meet you Octavian! I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter.' She smiled and waved.

'You mean Ceres?'

'Yeah. But she prefers "Cereals". Actually she is obsessed with them.'

'Okaaaay…. No offence but your gods are a bit weird.'

'Octavian is trying not to offend someone!' Rachel put her hand on my forehead. 'You feeling okay? Let's hope that Demeter will not invade my cave with a huge pile of Cheerios.'

' Ha ha ha very funny. Umm… Thanks for bringing my stuff…'

'Octavian said "Thanks"? He must be really feeling bad!'

'Oh just shut up…' I said.

'Aaand old Octavian is back!' she said. Katie waved goodbye and leaved. Rachel closed the door behind her.

'Okay, okay I get it. Do you have some food in that fridge?' I asked.

'But you just ate dinner!'

'Don't judge me. I'm always eating.'

'Than how are you so skinny?'

'I honestly don't know.' I said. I couldn't help but smile. It was just so weird… Rachel noticed and smiled back.

'Fine, go and eat.' She had a mischievous grin on her face. I headed to the fridge but it just didn't open. I pulled harder and I rolled on the floor. Rachel burst into laughter.

'Oh come on! What's wrong with your fridge?'

'You silly! It's not a normal fridge. You just have to say what you want and then you can open the door. It can give you any food you want. It's a Hephaestus invention.'

'Ooh, okay. I want cheese snacks and milk chocolate.' I said, not sure if it was one of her tricks or the truth. I opened the door and surprisingly there were two bags of Snacks and a pack of milk chocolate. I think I made a weird face because Rachel laughed again.

'You believe me now?'

'Yeah. Want some snacks?'I said.

**Here you are! Second chappie! The next one is on the way. Don't forget to review, it means a lot! **

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

I never thought that Octavian could eat like that. I mean, seriously, he got 6 bags of snacks from the fridge. And ate them in 15 minutes! The weirdest thing is that he is very skinny! Just… How?

He got an air mattress and sat on it. I got my brush and I started painting some flowers on my wall. While I was painting I realized that Octavian was just sitting down and looking at the walls.

'Got something better to do than that?' I said.

'Better than what?'

'Than _that_! You are just sitting there doing nothing. Don't you have some teddy bears to slaughter?'

'The teddy bears are just for reading prophecies and making predictions. And no, I don't have something better to do.' He said in a grumpy voice.

'Okay… What about a game?'

'Game? Do I look like I am five?'

'I'm talking about 20 questions, Octopus!' I said laughing.

'Octopus?'

'Just let that sink in. So?'

'Ok. At least we can get to know better.'

'My turn: Why do you slaughter teddy bears?'

'Really? Everyone is asking that! Okay, I'll tell. But don't tell anyone! I cut teddy bears because I just can't kill real animals. They have their rights too! It's not fair! Everyone says that I'm not courageous enough to kill them but I don't care. I am not going to kill innocent animals!'

I just stood there dazed. Octavian actually had… feelings? I quickly recovered from the shock and told him:

'Wow Octavian, I never knew you cared about animals. You can always join the camp's club for animal lovers.'

'I'll think about it. Thanks. My turn: Who is your godly parent?'

'Actually I'm not a demigod, nor a legacy. I'm a mortal with the gift of prophecy.'

'Wow… just wow.'

'I know, right? My turn: Favorite color?

He stared at me for a second and then he said: 'Green. How does it feel when you're speaking a prophecy?'

'I don't really know. The spirit of Delphi takes control over me and all I know is that I wake up and faint.'

'Must be annoying.'

'Fortunately it doesn't often happen. Look, I don't want to be rude, but, why do you hate Greeks so much?'

He hesitated and then sighed. He looked pretty sad.

'You know, you don't have to answer if you don't want to-'

'No, it's okay, I-… I think I should tell someone. I feel I can't hold it any longer. But promise you won't tell anybody?'

'Promise.'

'Fine. It all started like this-'

'You make it sound like a story my grandfather would tell.' I said.

'Except it's real. So would you please let me start?'

'Okay' I sighed.

Octavian's POV

_Flashback:_

'_Octavian! Come downstairs! Lunch is ready!'_

'_Coming, Mom!'_

'_Hurry up! I made muffins! I know you want them!'_

'_I'm here!'_

'_Good! So how was your first day at your new school?' She asked as I sat down at the table._

'_It was hard. The teacher complained that I don't pay attention and I can't read! _

'Wait… wait! How old were you? Rachel asked

'Nine. Now can I continue?'

'Sure.' She said.

'_Oh, honey. I'm sorry. But all those things will make sense one day. I promise.'_

_I didn't answer. I had no idea what she was talking about._

'_Anything special?' Mom asked?_

'_The teacher said that she wanted to meet us tomorrow. Something about discussing facts about my potential and dyslexia.'_

'_What time?'_

'_After school. Is it bad?'_

'_I hope not.' _

_AT SCHOOL:_

'_C'mon Octavian! Your teacher is waiting! You said she would meet us in her office, right?'_

'_Yeah. Just… I have a weird feeling. Like something is about to happen.'_

'_Don't be silly. She is just your teacher.'_

'_Hmm… okay.'_

'But something happened, right?' Rachel asked.

'Yes.' I sighed. I already felt that weird feeling when you are about to cry. I took a deep breath.

'_Well, well, well. What do we have here?' My teacher asked in a sweet voice._

_Then I realized there were three soldiers in full combat greek armor around my teacher. She may have been beautiful, but her dark brown cold eyes were absolutely terrifying. She wore an icy blue gown and her black hair was cascading her shoulders. Pretty weird for a teacher._

'_I'm Khione, the Snow Goddess._

_My mother's face was covered in fear. _

'_You… Apollo warned me about you!' she said. I didn't understand what was happening._

'_Oh, no need for that. Eidolons! Get her!'_

'_No! Leave my mother alone!' Was all I managed to say._

'_Such a courageous child. Just like his mother. Speaking about her… Eidolons! Kill her!_

_I watched in terror as one of the greek soldiers stabbed my mother in her stomach with a sword. _

'_Watch her die, little godling! Remember what the Greeks had done to you! Never trust them.' Khione said._

'_Follow…the… wolves…run… son!' Was all I managed to hear from my mom's last breath. I was already running, tears streaming down my face. _

'Wow… I… I'm sorry Octavian. I should have known.' She said gently.

'Since then, I swore I would never trust the Greeks. Lately I found out that those Greeks were possessed by eidolons, but I could never look the same at them. They still killed my mother.'

'It's okay. You can trust me. I promise.' She said as she hugged me.

I just stood there dazed, but I managed a smile.

'Thanks.'

**A/N: So how was it? Sorry for the late update, the thing is that my family's got only one laptop and since my mom is a teacher she spends a lot of her time on it so I barely have time to write. Besides, if she only knew that I am writing fanfiction, she would think that in a dirty (My parents are strange) so I always write when she is not at home. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot. And also, I need Blood of Olympus! Please don't tell me spoilers because I will be able to get it in at least one month. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Bye!**


End file.
